Frostbite
by ROTBTDRugratsFan
Summary: Tommy Pickle's cousin, Jack Frost, drops in to visit for a few weeks. While at practice, Lil goes over to his house to talk to Tommy but instead meets Jack, and ends up falling for him


**Frostbite**

**_Summary- Tommy Pickle's cousin, Jack Frost, drops in to visit for a few weeks. While at practice, Lil goes over to his house to talk to Tommy but instead meets Jack, and ends up falling for him._**

***Imagine if you will for this story, that Jack is just a normal boy!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Rise Of The Guardian's Jack Frost, or Rugrats/All Grown Up!**

**_Meeting Jack Frost_**

Lil DeVille was speed walking away from her school, furiously wiping tears away from her cheeks and mumbling to herself. "He's such a jerk! You should have believed Phillip" she never listened to Phil about anyone, but right now, she was really wishing she had. She was getting ready to walk up her driveway when she decided she'd rather talk to Tommy about it. She cut across the grass and up to the front door and knocked.

After a few minutes the door was pulled open and her eyes met with someone's she didn't recognize. They were the same icey blue as Tommy's. The other thing that got her attention about him was his hair. It was white as snow, she had never seen anyone's hair like that. She started to wonder if it was dyed or natural. "Can I help you with something?" his voice asked brought her out of her thoughts.

She blushed a little when she realized he was smirking at her "Um... Yeah, is Tommy here?"

The boy shook his head and crossed his arms, leaning on the door jamb "He's at practice. He should be home soon."

Lil wanted to smack herself. She knew he had practice today because Phil did, and they were on the same team! Lil looked at the ground and laughed "I should have known that, I'll be back later then"

She turned to walk away but he started talk again "If you don't mind me asking, are you okay?"

Lil turned around and shrugged "I guess I'll be fine. I just kind of rely on Tommy to making me feel better. Besides Kimi, he's practically my best friend." she gave him a fake smile and was getting ready to walk away again but something stopped her "Not to be rude, but, who are you?"

Jack gave her a friendly smile and pushed himself off the wall "Tommy and Dil's cousin. Jack Frost."

"Well it was nice meeting you, Jack. I'm Lillian, but would prefer to be called Lil."

"Well, Lil, if you don't mind, you could talk to me. I mean, Tommy and me are cousins after all so I'm sure I could help you out."

Lil thought it over. She knew the longer she held it in, the more upset she would be about it later. But then again she didn't know Jack, but something inside of her was telling her that she could trust him. She nodded and followed him into the house. They sat in the living room and Lil started telling him about what happened and why she was so upset.

A few hours later Tommy walked into his house with Phil and Kimi right behind him. He raised an eyebrow when he heard Lil in the living room and walked in to find her talking to his cousin. Not just talking. But smiling and laughing, there was something about this that he didn't like. "Jack? What are you doing here?" He asked walking over to give his favorite cousin a hug.

"I'm out of school for awhile so I decided that I would come visit my favorite two cousins until I have to go back. I just happened to meet Lil here when she was looking for you."

Kimi ran into the living room and over to Lil "I was looking all over for you after school! What happened? Are you okay?"

Phil was standing behind the couch, arms crossed, glaring at Lil. Phil knew exactly what happened and he was mad at Lil for not listening to him, but he was more mad over the fact that the guy would use her like that.

Tommy pointed over to Phil "That's Lil's twin brother, Phil." he then pointed down to Kimi who was sitting in front of Lil, talking fast "And that's Kimi. Lil's best friend, and Phil's girlfriend. Also Chuckie's stepsister but I don't think you'll be meeting Chuckie since he's at college. Guys, this is my cousin, who is nothing like Angelica, Jack."

"You have badass hair, dude." Phil said walking around the couch and looking at him.

Jack ran a hand through his hair and shrugged "I guess so. Normal hair colors don't run in my family I guess." He said motioning to his and Tommy's hair.

Kimi turned around quickly to look at his hair. She didn't take any notice of him before because she was so worried about Lil, but whatever was wrong with her, she's fine now. Jack seemed to have taken care of it. "It was really nice meeting you Jack," she said standing up and grabbing Phil's arm "but we've got somewhere to be. I guess I'll be seeing you later!" Phil waved a goodbye and as soon as they walked out of the living room Kimi started whispering frantically to him about Jack and Lil.

Tommy sat on the other side of Lil and studied her face. He knew she was crying earlier, and he knew exactly why. He was wanting to hurt the guy that hurt her, but she looked over at him and gave him a smile, reassuring him that everything is fine now. Lil stood up and pulled Tommy up so she could give him a hug "I'll see you later, T, Jack, I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Later Lil" Tommy said giving her a smile.

Once he heard the door shut he sat back down and Jack looked over at him "So, what's her story?"

"Lil's?" Jack nodded and Tommy thought it over "Lil is... Well, Lil. Athletic, girly, smart, popular, funny. Lil's pretty much the whole package."

Jack smirked and leaned back, putting his hands behind his head for some support "So, you're saying you have a thing for her?"

Tommy's eyes widened. He'd never admitted it to anyone that he had a crush on Lil, and he wasn't planning on starting now. He blushed a little and quickly looked away from him "She's one of my best friends. I like her nothing more than that."

Jack rolled his eyes. He was able to read his cousin like an open book "Whatever you say, T."


End file.
